The World's Enemy
by RedK-1234
Summary: It's been 4 years since the defeat of the last of the Otsutsuki clan. While the Shinobi Union believes that the world is at peace, a foe from beyond their borders appears. With powers unimaginable, this foe declares a one-man war threatening to throw the ninja world into anarchy. Now Boruto and his teammates find that torch is not being passed to them but forced on them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me. I know. This a new story set after Boruto: Naruto the Movie. I know I still I have Boruto and the new Generation still hanging. I don't know when I'll get back to it, but for now this is something I had to publish. I've put more effort into this and I hope it shows. Expect some serious darkness and tragedy. There is a reason this story is M-rated. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The desert heat beat down on Kankuro's tattooed face, as he silently complained about his brother assigning him the mundane task of delivering extra supplies to an outpost town on the border of the Land of Wind. He turned to his squad behind him in their long flowing desert garb. He could see the frustration etched into their eyes beneath their hood. It was not that Kankuro didn't understand the importance of the mission, it was that it was beneath the office of the Kazekage's advisor. He imagined that his brother-in-law wasn't given such mundane tasks by the Seventh Hokage. Then again Shikamaru Nara's niche was not on the front lines.

Kankuro's hand habitually went to his right thigh where he kept the scrolls in which he had sealed his ninja puppets. These were the source of his power. Thinking about them made took him back to the stunt that the Seventh Hokage's son pulled four years ago. He couldn't engage the booing that the poor boy had pouring down on him, or even the silent disappointment that his peers fired at him. It's not that he didn't understand the boy's wrong doing. Were it his own son Shinki, he have gone down there himself. But Kankuro too relied on ninja tools and he was proud of his mastery of them and encouraged the development of more efficient ones. Though admittedly, the one Boruto Uzumaki used was a bit of a joke

There was something strange rising into the air in the distance. It was the pale color of sand in the shape of gargantuan mushroom. Shifting and turning. He signaled for his team to come to a complete halt.

"What is it Lord Kankuro?" One of the men behind him questioned.

Kankuro didn't answer immediately. In truth he didn't know what it was. An explosion? If so, why out here?

There was a figure running towards them. No it was more like he was running away from something. In his hand a great black coat billowing in the wind. _Why isn't he just wearing the damn thing?_ As the figure came closer he saw the man was hilariously short

"Help me!" He screamed.

"Help me please." He panted as he stumbled to stop at Kankuro's feet. "He'll kill me!" The poor man was practically grovelling at Kankuro's feet.

Kankuro would've normally enjoyed this moment but the look on the man's face suggested that now was no the time. "What's going on? Who'll kill you?" Kankuro demanded in the Kazekage's advisor.

"I don't kn-". The small man crumpled to the ground as the sand began to turn red. Depp in his back was lodged a kunai. Kankuro drew a kunai himself and heard his team behind him shuffling for their weapons. There was a foul potent, presence on the air. The likes of which he hadn't felt since the 4th Great Ninja War

Turning forward he could see the vague from of man coming towards. This one was tall, and the grace and balance in his walking from suggested that this man was a ninja. The presence grew stronger as he neared them. He turned to the dead man sprawled out in the bloody sand. _For him to have hit the man at this distance with a kunai, and burying it so deep within him?_

There was no question that the man was skilled. As he neared he saw just what he was facing. The left side of his face was burned. The clearness left iris suggested that he was blind in it, making his kill all the more impressive. His right iris was a frightening dark shade of black. He had deep red hair tied up behind him and messy bangs hanging over his face covering his burns and menacing eyes. He wore a one piece black ninja training outfit, which was tight over well-built physique. He was built like a war horse. Built for battle. Built for killing.

"Who are you and what do want?" Kankuro immediately summoned his strongest puppet Sasori. It was once used by a rogue ninja who sealed his soul within it. Now it was Kankuro's greatest strength. "I'll ask again-".

He didn't get to. The red-haired man's hand flew up and threw almost ghostly objects flew forth. He heard his team pained cries behind him, along with the heavy spilling of blood. He turned back to see that his six members were now in the same state as the small panicked man that came out of the explosion. _Six guys taken out by 3 kunai?_

He turned back to his opponent. When he did, time seemed to slow down. He saw Sasori in pieces and the red haired man directly in his face. _I only turned away for a second. How did he take down Sasori so fast?_ The man vanished. He looked at the ground knowing that hiding in the sand was common sense for any trained ninja. Instead he saw a pool of blood at his feet. He wondered where it came from since everyone else was dead. He felt strange. Empty. He felt around his left side, hoping he was thinking wrong. He wasn't. There was nothing there. He looked to find the left side of his torso a mess of gore, and exposed skeleton. _What the hell?_ Before he knew it he was on the ground as well.

He looked to the small man from before to see the red-haired man picking up the black coat. As he put it on Kankuro heard the soft clanging of metal. _He was keeping his weapons in it._ The red-haired man looked Kankuro directly in the eyes. Eyes that were going to lose life in the next few second. "I'm Kaname Uzumaki and I just want my coat."

There was a gust of wind, the desert rising, and Kaname Uzumaki disappeared like a ghost.

"Uzumaki. Just like Naruto." Kankuro barely croaked out his last words. No one heard them.

* * *

"SURPRISE!"

Several figures jumped out from behind the expensive furniture. There was Sarada, Mitsuki, Himawari, and Shikadai (who looked like he'd rather be bored anywhere else). His mother, his Uncle Sasuke and Aunt Sakura stood to the side. Not to mention pretty much every other Chunin Boruto's age. Their faces beaming with pride and amusement. Though Uncle Sasuke's face looked more like it was shimmering. The man was a master of hiding his emotions. Though Boruto learned quickly enough how to read him.

"For me? You shouldn't have." Boruto said, not trying to hide his sarcasm nor his happiness that all his friends were here.

"Oh please." Sarada mocked. "We all know you love being the center of attention."

"Heh-heh. Not all the time." Boruto embarrassingly rubbed the back of his head thinking back to 4 years ago. _Yeah. Not all the time._

He turned to Shikadai. "So scared yet Nara?"

"You mean scared of the last guy to become Chunin? As if." Shikadai scoffed.

"Just hang on to your seat. Because now that I'm finally here I'll be blowing you away like that ogre 4 years ago."

"What a drag." That was the famous Nara catchphrase. It made Boruto want to rip out his own hair. But decided his hair wasn't worth a boring catchphrase.

Boruto sister Himawari ran up to him from behind the couch. Giving him great bear hug that threatened to suffocate him.

As she finally let go he could her full appearance now. She matured into a fine young woman in the past 4 years. She wore ninja headband snuggly on her forehead, while he jet black had been grown out and was now tied back. Maybe she'd finally impress Mitsuki.

Boruto rubbed his arms hoping his sister hadn't broken them. Everyone else came for the as well to offer there congratulations and pride. First were his own peers. Then came the adults.

He fist-bumped with Uncle Sasuke, had his tousled by Aunt Sakura and received a perfect kiss on the cheek full of love from his mother. Lady Hinata. "I'm so proud of you." She wanted to cry. But had no desire to embarrass her son this special day. The day that he became a Chunin

The next few hours were full of sparring in the yard, bar-be-cue and an all-you-can-eat buffet at Ichiraku Ramen. Boruto won most of the sparring matches but was bested by Mitsuki and tied with Sarada. As for the food, Cho-Cho ate practically all the bar-be-cue, and Himawari the ramen. Everyone else only had enough so they won't be able to complain.

Then came the moment of truth. When all was settled they returned to manor where everyone circled around Boruto and Sasuke as the latter tied put the red armband around the sleeve of Boruto track jacket. Now Boruto wanted to cry. But he didn't want embarrass his mother and sister. He looked around at all the faces. Everyone proud of him. Even Shikadai couldn't hide. They would at last be able to compete as equals.

Boruto was woken from his trance by Sasuke poking in the forehead. Boruto rubbed that spot where he teach had left his mark. He turned to Sarada who standing beside her mother and Mitsuki. She turned away at the gesture her father gave Boruto. What her father had done was always a great show of love in their family.

"I'm proud of you Boruto." Sasuke said solidly.

"Thanks you Uncle."

There was whole other round of congratulations and everyone looking forward to working with him on missions. Following that most of the crowd cleared out. Leaving only Boruto with his family, Sarada's family, and Mitsuki.

All was quiet. Boruto looked around at everyone's faces, stopping at his mother's. There was something missing.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"Oh. It's nothing." She replied with a bright smile.

Boruto knew it was a lie. That was her typical response when she'd yearn husband. Boruto and Himawari's father. The Seventh Hokage. Boruto decided who would tell her the truth.

"It's okay that Dad's not here."

All faces lit up.

Boruto continued. "I stopped by his office, before coming here. I was gonna pick up my Chunin armband, but he just sent home with a huge stupid grin on his face." Boruto couldn't help smiling at the memory as well.

That soothed his mother as eyes softened and posture relaxed. "That father of yours."

"Yeah. That father of mine." Boruto didn't try to hide his pride. He was prouder than he was ever 4 years ago to be the Hokage's son.

* * *

Naruto shakily put the phone down. He turned to Shikamaru who had been part of the conversation on speaker. His face was looked like a stone. He could only imagine the pain his second-in-command was feeling right now. Losing family member was never easy. Naruto couldn't help but despise the irony. Earlier today his son stopped by where Naruto gave him great congratulations for becoming a Chunin. There was huge party being thrown for son's promotion to Chunin, and he had to stay behind to realize that their peace was about to come to an end.

Shikamaru wondered how he was going to tell his wife Temari. How would tell his son Shikadai? That her brother and his Uncle had been slaughtered.

"Naruto." He turned to the Hokage.

"Yeah. I know. You go on home."

Shikamaru nodded and left.

Naruto alone again. He closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair. He wondered how Gaara was handling it. Though he sounded fine on the phone, Naruto understood the Fifth Kazekage better than that. He must've been dying inside.

Kankuro was important figure within the Shinobi Union. He was one of its leading members. His passing would warrant a funeral attended by the Five Kage themselves. His murder meant that there was new enemy out there. Someone not only powerful enough to slay a ninja of Kage calibre but bold or very stupid as well. Either way, this meant a Five Kage summit. Naruto always loathed the summits. Normally it was because of he had no love of politics because that meant the comically tall stacks paperwork on his desk would keep growing.

This time it was because he already knew what would happen. They would declare manhunt for this mysterious assailant. The would declare war.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I know it's short and may be a bit slow but it will pick up I promise. I wanted to start of this story with a punch as opposed to Boruto and the New Generation where I just recreated the classroom with Team 7. Sorry about Kankuro, but I needed to make Kaname a credible and personal threat.  
**

 **I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. But I think I'll enjoy writing this story so hopefully soon. I've got quite a bit planned out as it is so stay tuned.**

 **Thank you taking the time to read this and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

The cart was as light a feather behind him as it rattled along the dirt road towards the spot in the woods where the caravan had made. Kaname was impressed by the supplies the outpost was to receive. All manner of food and clothing.

Kaname habitually fixed his coat over his person again. It was habit he'd picked up when began collecting weapons. It was not that they were trophies of victory to him. It was that they were useful.

"Mr. Kaname!" A small girl came running up to him.

"Hello Kiyi." He softly smiled at her.

A soft blush developed on her cheeks. She gazed in awe at the cart. "Where did you get all that?"

"Would you believe that thr town that the raiders came from were to receive this?"

"And you stole it from them?"

"Indeed. They'd already taken more than enough from your people, besides they don't need it if they're dead."

"You killed them all?" It wasn't fear in her voice. It was awe. Kaname wasn't surprised. The men that raided her father's caravan must've seemed like monsters to the child. For him to have destroyed a whole town of monster was nothing short of godlike.

Kaname patted her head as the two of them went towards the caravan's camp.

There were tents set up in an unorganized fashion. It made sense. He had been told that it was rather a rather destructive raid, but luckily no fatalities occurred. They were barely picking themselves up since last night's raid. Anger was etched into their faces and no doubt their souls. That was what they needed. There were men lain out on mats on the ground having their wounds treated. Mothers hugging children for comfort. It was like a scene of disaster. Kaname was told there were no real doctors amongst them. It was a pitiful state but there was potential in it. Kaname could see it.

The sorrow however seemed to lift when Kaname strode into with the cart. Murmurs of a miracle-worker. Of a saviour. But Kaname was none of those things. He had no desire to be any of those things.

Kiyi led them towards a large tattered tent. Kaname left the cart outside and went into the tent with Kiyi. Inside there was a man seated on a colorful on mat. "Father." Kiyi ran to him. "Mr. Kaname's back."

The man looked up at Kaname in surprise. "Y-you actually came back." The man's surprise slowly turned to relief and happiness.

"That's not the only thing I brought I back Ken." Kaname grinned and led the man outside.

Ken's knees began to wobble. Kaname half-expected him to drop to his knees. The man was incredibly emotional after all.

"All of this. Consider it a repayment for treating my illness and an apology for not being around to stop the raid in the first place. There are enough supplies here to last for the rest of your journey and then some." Kaname patted the man on the shoulder and turned to leave.

"Wait!" As expected Ken asked him to stop.

"It wasn't your fault you couldn't stop the raid. And this?" He motioned to the supply. "You didn't have to bring all this. We are used to being robbed."

Kaname frowned. "You saved my life. So I must repay. But you shouldn't condone the treatment of your people as lightly as this. If one feels endangered they are more than entitled to defend themselves, Ken." Kaname kept his voice soft and matter-of-fact.

"But we are not strong like you Kaname."

"The will to fight is strength enough."

"Thank you. We will forever be in your debt."

"I don't want you to be forever in my debt. Merely your friendship and support would suffice."

Ken's eyes filled with wonder. A man with the strength of a god asked him to be his friend. "Of course." He breathed out.

"Thank you." Kaname reached out his hand and Ken took it gracefully. He turned to leave again when he felt a light tug at his coat. He turned to once again face Kiyi. He face screamed of disappointment and her eyes threatened to let out a waterfall any moment. He knelt down to the ground and held out his index and middle finger over the grass. With wave, a green stem rose up of the ground and grew until it turned into a beautiful blue flower.

Kaname plucked it from its birth and offered it to Kiyi. She stared at him with wonder and awe as she hesitantly reached for the flower.

"Tell me Kiyi. Do you know what's special about this flower?"

"You made it out of nothing."

"No. What it makes it special is that I made it for you."

The young girl blushed furiously. He'd done what he needed. Kaname fixed his coat and turned to leave.

* * *

Crowds on both side of the red rope cheered on the parade. The capital of the Land of Fire viewed this as an important day. The day that they won the 4th Great Ninja War. Though it wasn't truly them, it was _his father_ and _Sarada's father_. Though they were Leaf Ninja, the Village Hidden the Leaves was part of the Land of Fire thus, it was them who took the credit for winning the war, though the Shinobi Union was just glad the war was over.

The parade was a sight to behold. A band at the front, dancers dressed like ninja behind them, followed by great displays of ninja weapons. Kunai, swords, shuriken, spears; even Boruto couldn't help but feel impressed. Though being at the front of the parade, he didn't get to see it well except before it began its march. Boruto had placed Mitsuki and Sarada on either side and sent a shadow clone to the back. _Why didn't I go the back myself and put the clone here?_ He felt the music was going to blow his eardrums out.

" _Boruto."_ Mitsuki's voice rang through his earpiece. Boruto struggled to hear it over the music. _"Check out the television screens."_ He was referring to the massive television screens on the sides of the tall buildings of the Capital. Indeed they seemed to flipping between the broadcast of the parade and several other channels.

Sparks began to fly out of some of the screens before one of them finally came loose. "Sarada!" He yelled into his earpiece. The figure of bright red flew thought the air and picked the massive falling television screen out of the air like a feather.

In an instant, panic engulfed the Capital. The music clattered out of existence as all the participants in the parade began to push and shove and past each other to get to safety that they didn't even know the location of. "Hey, everyone calm down!" He yelled over the panicked civilians. He ran through the crowd attempting to calm everyone down to no avail. _Alright then_. He formed the hand sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu and in an instant over 100 tangible copies of himself began directing the civilians away from the danger.

It was his first time applying his Shadow Clones in situation like this on large scale. Though he knew his father could create thousands of clones merely after learning the technique.

His closed his eyes focussing on an anomaly and sure enough he found it. It was underground. A ninja. Not just any ninja; a magnet-style user. _That explains how he screwed with the television screens._

"Sarada, Mitsuki, there's a Magnet-style user hiding under ground. Head to your nearest manhole and smoke him out. Stay in contact."

"Roger." His teammates' voices said in unison in his earpiece.

He jumped down into the sewers genuinely impressed by their new friend's' capability of operating under these disgusting conditions. He didn't bother jumping into the water merely running along the sides of the wall.

He jumped, shifting to another wall. Though for a normal person he had just taken a left.

He was closing in on their target. He wasn't moving. This surprised Boruto. Was he that sure of himself, or was he simply arrogant?

Above ground the Boruto copies were overwhelmed both with directing civilians away from the would-have-been path of the parade and the electrical tearing themselves out of the ground and walls like snakes. The attacked like snakes as well.

 _Poof._

One of Boruto's clones had been taken out and all the information from the clone poured in Boruto's mind.

There was a man standing on a platform in the sewage messing around with a hole in the wall. There were strands of copper and rubber sticking out of it. Electrical wiring.

"Hey!" He called to the man messing around with wiring in the wall. He could sense him pouring his chakra into it, despite his eyes being unable to make it out in the dark of the sewer.

"There's nowhere to run." Mitsuki called hanging upside down from the ceiling beside Sarada.

Boruto still stood on his wall as several shuriken flew the enemy's hand at him. With his own natural speed and precision he deflected them all effortlessly with a three-pronged kunai.

Mitsuki's arms stretched like frog's tongue at the speed of a masterfully thrown kunai towards the enemy but this man was too quick.

Next came a torrent of flames from Sarada's mouth. The signature Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu of the Uchiha Clan.

The man jumped to the ceiling to avoid it. He held index middle finger together beneath his chin. IT the hand sign used for focussing chakra.

Immediately the stone material that the sewer was made of shattered with the eruption of countless cables from under them.

Before long the sound of blades and chirping of electricity filled the sewer. While the mysterious magnet-style user made his escape. Boruto didn't even get to see what he looked like.

* * *

Hikaru ran jumped from branch to branch. His left bicep wrapped with piece of sleeve, stopping the bleeding from the wound he received from the ninja who could stretch his limbs. It was not that the wound was severe, Hikaru could simply not afford to leave trail of his own blood.

The ninja he encountered were each interesting. One who masterfully utilize the Soft Physique Modification, an Uchiha with the Firestyle, and the Hokage' son whose speed was disturbingly immense. He had sense d that it was he who travelled the greatest distance to reach the location where he was working.

He stopped on branch to catch his breath, rubbing his fingers through his short silver hair.

His eyes widened at the sudden titanic presence he felt.

He looked forward. Several branches in front of him stood a tall man in great black coat. His red bangs hung over his eyes. The rest of his long hair tied back billowed in the breeze.

"Hikaru Saga?" The man spoke.

Hikaru nodded. How did this man know who he was? Hikaru brought his hand up to his face. There was something sticky and wet there. Sweat. He was sweating. This man frightened him.

Who was this monster in front of him?

The red-haired man made mad an ever so slight shift of his foot. Hikaru responded in kind. With five shuriken aimed directly at the man's face.

He vanished.

As if he were never there.

Hikaru turned his head and there he was. Standing upside down on branch above him. Making use of his mastery of Magnet-style, he instantly curved the direction of the shuriken he'd throw earlier, tearing them through the air towards his adversary's position. The shuriken however tore through branch where his adversary was literally just standing. He vanished once again.

"Impressive." The man voice was in Hikaru's. He was right behind him. Hikaru pushed of the branch he was on and away to several more ahead of him.

"Changing the direction of shuriken in mid-flight through the use of Magnet-style is incredibly creative. Not to mention the havoc you created in the Capital with the electrical wiring." This man's tone contained both awe and disappointment. "I have not come to fight you Hikaru."

Of course he hadn't. He knew that. This man had made no move to attack. He merely acted out of fear. Something he'd never done before.

"How do you know my name?" That was the logical question for Hikaru to ask after all.

"I've heard you enjoy using your abilities to cause havoc where ever ninja are involved. You hate them." That didn't answer Hikaru's question. "I wanted to meet you. Talk with you if I could."

Who was he? Why the interest?

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked. He meant for it to sound intimidating, but he himself was too intimidated.

"Kaname Uzumaki."

"Kaname Uzumaki." Hikaru stifled a gasp. "From the islands. You're the one they call the World's Enemy."

Kaname smiled. "My reputation precedes me."

"You are virtually non-existent amongst the Ninja Villages, and other wealthy areas. And even amongst the outliers you are little more than a myth. But there has been enough evidence to support not just your existence but your deeds on the islands." Hikaru hoped he didn't sound unprofessional.

Kaname continued to smile. "Now then. How about we talk?"

* * *

The Capital police were most startled by the attack on such an important but were grateful for the intervention of the Leaf Ninja. The mission was a success.

The Seventh stood from his desk. "So according to local authorities and the report you gave this mission was a success." His tone was matter-of-fact. "Sarada, Mitsuki, you may go. Boruto I'd like a private word with you."

Boruto shared a look with his teammates. It wasn't a look of pity or sympathy merely a look of reassurance.

Boruto turned to face the Seventh Hokage, the leader of the Leaf Village, and in this moment his superior officer.

"So Boruto." The Hokage said.

"Lord Seventh."

"Your mission for all intents and purposes was a success."

"'For all intents and purposes'?" Boruto narrowed his gaze.

"Don't get me wrong, for your first mission, you probably set a record for how well it went."

"But?" He had no desire for pity.

"You left to go chase to the perpetrator instead of making security a top priority."

"I left over 100 clones behind to take care of the people and they did."

"But _you_ can't use shadow clones on such large scale without posing a risk to yourself. Sasuke told me that that isn't your fighting style."

"It was the best call to be made in the moment. I had to go after that Magnet-style user."

"Actually you didn't. Your job was security. The safety of the civilians. Catching the Magnet-style user was the job of the police."

Boruto scoffed. "As if they could've handled it."

"You couldn't either. Because you spread yourself too thin with the clones."

For a moment nothing but air passed between them.

"May I go now Lord Seventh?"

"You may. Son."

Boruto's eyes widened.

"Look son I just don't want you to be reckless is all. I am proud of you."

Indeed this man was his father. Though he couldn't stand how he just seemed to pick and choose when he could be his father, but he'd long since learned – the hard way – that his father wasn't always going to be there. He might even be against him.

Boruto offered a slight smile as he turned for the door out of the Hokage's office. His father's office. "Don't push yourself too hard Old Man."

* * *

Hikaru took another sip of his tea. It was rather bitter, but Kaname insisted on it against typical alcohol.

Indeed after hearing the man's story it was clear why Kaname Uzumaki was known as the World's Enemy. But the reasoning wasn't what anyone would expect. And now the World's Enemy was interested in him.

"So I've told you my story Hikaru. Care to share yours?" Kaname looked at him from across the table with his eyes. One damaged, one black abyss.

Hikaru looked around the tea shop. It was the evening and it was surprisingly empty. The owner had gone to the back for almost an hour. It was right after Kaname ordered the Tea.

When he was sure that no one else was around he began to speak. "You already know my story, that's why you sought me out, right?"

Kaname chuckled softly. "That's right. I meant your reasoning for the attack on the parade."

Kaname let out the air he didn't know he was holding. "My village is poor because of the debt owed to the Shinobi Union. The small non-Ninja Villages always get the short end of the stick." Hikaru smiled. "Of course that doesn't mean we can't learn nor create Ninjutsu. It's just that we aren't officially recognized. As far the Feudal Lords of the Five Great Countries are concerned, the Shinobi Union has monopoly on Ninjutsu. As far as they're concerned our knowledge of Ninjutsu doesn't even exist." Hikaru took another sip of his tea.

"You attacked the parade to send a message then?" Kaname said.

"Yes and no. I wanted to show them what ninja really are. They are not a spectacle. They're on the wrong side of the fence."

Kaname seemed to be digesting it. "I see. Thank you." Kaname drew out some bills from his pocket and placed them on the table. "The tea's on me."

He set down his cup and turned to leave. Hikaru was just confused now.

"So that's it? No offer to join your crusade?"

Kaname tuned back to him. "Would you like to join?"

In truth Hikaru hadn't thought about it. He was in awe of the story of the World's Enemy he didn't even consider joining him. "You're going to do here what you did on the islands aren't you?"

"You're as clever as they say." Kaname paused. "I needed to know more about the political and social climate of this continent."

"Why come to me of all the people you could've asked?"

"Because you're the best at what you do."

"Terrorism."

"Anarchy. Someone like you with no love for the established order would likely give the most unbiased account of it. Someone like you who's proven multiple times that you are convinced of your cause would give the honest explanation that I need." Kaname paused again. "You don't have to join me. But I'll be comfortable just being your friend." Kaname held out his hand.

Hikaru took it and gave it firm shake.

"Well I hope we meet again Hikaru Saga." There was a breeze coming through the windows of the shop and the World's Enemy vanished.

 _Friend._ That word was tossed around like child's ball these days. But when Kaname said it there was some true weight behind it. He had genuinely wanted to be Hikaru's friend.

 _Do I want to be his friend as well?_

Of course he did. But he feared what that would entail. It didn't matter though, he would follow through with whatever duty being a friend of the World's Enemy entailed. For this friend was a once in a lifetime man.

He didn't bother finishing his tea and he left the shop.

* * *

"So how badly do you think Boruto's screwed?" Sarada jokingly asked Mitsuki as they walked home.

"He's not. His first mission was a success. It went better than even your first mission."

Sarada became flustered. "Hey, I told you my first mission wasn't my fault."

"But you were the leader."

Sarada really wanted to smack him. But knew it wouldn't bother Mitsuki. She also understood that Mitsuki was being condescending. He was truly just stating the facts.

The fact was that Boruto was a real rising star.

"Well this is where I turn." Mitsuki pointed down the left street.

"Yeah, sure. Good night." And the blue-haired boy walked away. His footsteps barely made a sound when he walked it was like he was a ghost.

She wondered how Mitsuki lived on his own. Sarada felt guilty. She and Boruto always used to complain about their fathers while Mitsuki was truly on his own. He simply smiled when they would talk about their fathers.

"That's quite a tale." Sarada's mother said with her legs crossed on the center table as she leaned back in the couch.

"Yeah it is."

"So where's Papa?"

"Oh, honey. He left a few hours ago for the Sand Village. The Hokage sent him on a mission."

Sarada frowned. It had been four years since the ogres attacked. She thought her father would be home for good but he kept getting sent on missions. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night." There was no emotion in her voice. Sarada had grown used to her father's long absences. She had half her life to get used to it after all.

"Wait sweetie." Her mother said from behind as Sarada walked up the stairs. Sarada didn't look back. "Your father wanted me to tell you, that he loves you."

"Right." She didn't turned to see the sad look likely plastered on her mother's face.

Sarada knew her father loved her but she hardly knew anything about other than he was the only survivor of Uchiha massacre and he left the Village when he was young as well.

She wagered that Boruto knew more about her father than she did. His own daughter. She just hoped her gambling luck was as bad her mother's and the Fifth Hokage's.


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning

"So how was the Capital?" Konohamaru asked his former student.

"Loud, busy, with arcades on every street." Boruto replied through is chewing of the ramen.

"In other words, your kind of place." Konohamru smirked.

Boruto merely ignored him. Though it was true. For all the modernizing the village had gone through over the years. It was still small compared to the Capital.

Boruto jumped to leave after finishing his third bowl of the noodles. "Thanks for the ramen Sensei!"

Konohamaru watched his student jump away for his next mission, but began to feel sad when he realized the hefty bill he'd have to pay for the boy's ramen.

"You're late Boruto!" Sarada scolded.

"I'm not late. You're just early." He said back to the red-clad kunoichi. He turned to Mitsuki who was wearing his typical smile. It wasn't overdone nor condescending, simply a smile. "What do you think Mitsuki?"

"I think it's nice to be going to the place where Lord Seventh first met Lady Fifth." It was a response completely as strange as a dog falling the sky for Boruto and Sarada who made no attempt to hide the awkwardness it created. For Mitsuki he had merely answered his friend's question.

"Tanzaku Town." Sarada said fixing her glasses. "Any gambler's or gamer's paradise."

Boruto wanted to jump out his sandals when his Father said their next mission would be in Tanzaku Town. But then his Father explained what the mission was about and all his excitement turned to stoic attention.

"So let's go over the mission one last time." Boruto said to his teammates.

"We are to investigate a recent string of murders and if possible apprehend the killer." Mitsuki said.

Sarada opened her mouth to speak next. "10 people have been confirmed dead. Another 20 missing. This a B-rank mission but this has the potential to turn into an A or S-rank in a snap."

Boruto smirked. "Good. Now let's move out and no goofing off."

"Aren't you talking to yourself?" Sarada slyly asked as they walked away from the Village's main gate.

"I never goof off!" Boruto hastily shouted back, not doing a good job of hiding how flustered he was.

"Says the guy who showed up late for the mission he's supposed to lead."

"I got sidetracked."

"Now you're starting to sound like Grandpa Kakashi."

Mitsuki followed silently as his two friends bickered as they like when they were academy students. All the while, the son of Orochimaru smiled.

Konohamru sat in the Hokage's office staring wide-eyed at the comically high stacks of paperwork Udon and Moegi had just plopped on his desk. "You have got to be kidding me." Konohamru complained.

Moegi put her hand on her hips. "Well you're the one who volunteered to fill in for the Seventh while he and Shikamaru are the summit."

"That's right." The bespectacled Udon added. "And with Sasuke in the Sand Village directly investigating the murder site, you're the only fit for the job."

"Uughh." Konohamaru groaned.

"Good luck _Mr. Hokage_." Moegi teased as she and Udon left the office.

"Hokage." Konohamru scoffed. "How the hell does Naruto put up with this shit?"

Looking at the stacks of paperwork towering over him, he narrowed his eyes, cracked his knuckles and prepared to tackle his most formidable opponents yet.

Konohamaru's hand had begun to cramp from almost 10 minutes of signing away at countless pieces of paper, and he'd only gotten through half of one stack. "Okay." He pulled another form from the pile.

This one was long distance report from Shikadai's squad who'd gone to the grass village regarding bandits stealing sacred scrolls. "'No new developments.'" He quoted off the bottom of the page. In Shikadai's head he was likely thinking _"what a drag."_ He grabbed the next one. "Possibilities on Katasuke's whereabouts." He read off the page. It was an ANBU report. Katasuke went rogue about two years after he was discharged from the Scientific Ninja Tools Division. "Well, it's not like Naruto didn't give you second a chance you weasel."

Indeed Naruto had been asking on Katasuke's progress in the ordinary ranks as well as his morale. It didn't turn up anything promising.

He read the page for the locations and stopped about two-thirds of the way down. "Tanzaku Town." He read off the page. "That's where Boruto's team had been sent."

The air of Tanzaku was rank with scents of sweets, spices, and sours. There was gambling parlour on just about every corner and an arcade on every street.

Boruto wanted to go to each one but held himself back. This was the second mission he was leading and he had no intention of it ending the way his last one did.

"Just one room for the three of you?" The middle-aged lady front desk manager seemed agitated.

"That's right, ma'am." Boruto replied with the utmost politeness.

She let out a sigh and hand Boruto the key to the room. No, she practically threw it at him. He normally would have pushed the matter further but he knew this wasn't what he was here for. He led his teammates away from the lobby.

Their room was more or less quaint. Nothing too fancy. Three futons set out for them to sleep on, a mini-fridge at the end of the room.

"What do you suppose was up with that lady?" Sarada asked.

"It doesn't matter." Boruto threw off his bag. "Let's unpack then hit the streets."

The three had decided to split up. Boruto and Sarada each went to check with families of the deceased while Mitsuki had decided to get further information from the crime scenes.

The first one was in a secluded, grimy alley with food wrappers, turned over trash cans, and other forms of litter as its decoration. The white marking for the murders was in well in the middle of it. According the police report the cause of murder was a stabbing, and the victim a small-time drug dealer. IT had occurred at about 11:30pm two weeks ago. As far as Mitsuki was concerned that wasn't out the ordinary.

The next one was under a large tree in a park. This victim was a low-level weapons dealer. Sold second-hand kunai, shuriken, and other relics of war. The cause of death here had been bludgeoning occurring at 2:00am two days after the first one. Mitsuki founded the markings for his body in a great opening under the large oak tree. Once again, this wasn't out the ordinary for Mitsuki. He didn't find it odd for death to be an occupational hazard for criminals.

The other crime scenes yielded similar results. The murders occurred late into the night in secluded areas with all of the victims being involved in less than admirable activities at some point in their lives. What piqued Mitsuki's interest is that as his investigation progressed the cause of murders began to get more and strange. There cases of the victims being burned alive, to being drowned. The only problem was that there was no evidence of any physical weapon being used for those murders.

The three regrouped back at the inn. Each and discussed their findings.

Boruto began. "As far as the families were concerned, they were either sad or glad to learn that a member their family had been murdered.

"And apparently as far as anyone was concerned there was no warning or sign that they were being targeted." Sarada chimed.

Mitsuki closed his eyes to concentrate while Boruto and Sarada leaned forward to hear their friend's response.

Mitsuki ran everything through his mind from the cause of murder to the time and place. In a flash it all fit into placing Mitsuki's mind. He smiled at his teammates. "We are dealing with a ninjutsu user?"

"Huh?" Boruto and Sarada said simultaneous both wearing an incredulous look on their face.

"How do you figure?" Boruto asked.

"My investigations of the crime scenes told me that the murders were committed by one person. While the cause of the elemental murders lacked any sort of weapon being used."

"That does make sense." Sarada put her hand under chin. "But isn't it jumping the gun a bit to say that ninjutsu was used?"

"Normally yes." Mitsuki replied. "But just look at how the woman at the front desk acted towards us. She seemed at least agitated by the fact that we are ninjas."

Boruto and Sarada sat back as it all made sense.

"Then that means that lady knows something about this." Boruto said.

Mitsuki nodded.

"Let's go have a chat with her." Boruto led his teammates down the surprisingly quiet and empty hallways and down into the similarly abandoned-looking lobby. There was single lamp on giving the room a twilit hue, and there was no one manning the front desk. Walking up to the desk the three saw that the door the " _employees only"_ room hanging open. It was practically inviting them to go into it. There might as well have been a valet standing there to show them in.

"It's a trap you know." Mitsuki's voice startled him.

"Yeah, I know that. I wasn't chosen to lead this mission for no reason you know."

"Yeah." Sarada chimed in. "It's because his Dad is trying to get him caught up to the rest of us." Sarada giggled. She didn't realize what such a comment meant to Boruto. Or perhaps she did, but didn't think about it.

"This has nothing to do with my Dad!" Boruto hissed. "Now let's go."

Sarada immediately felt guilty about what she said but followed her leader and decided that she would apologize later.

As expected, the room was sprayed with blood, and the front desk manager was laid out on the concrete floor like she'd been run through a food processor. Mitsuki looked around the room, at the various office supplies and shelves. Everything was surprisingly in place. _A ninja, but a vicious ninja_. It took both skill and malice to pull off a feat such as this. Something he learned from his own parent, the immortal Orochimaru.

Sarada had activated her sharingan searching for any signs of life in the victim. Her eyes narrowed when she found nothing. This was like a horror fil. People dropping dead around them in the most gruesome manner for no apparent reason, and the killer anywhere but in a place easy to find.

On the air however she could see something almost liquid-like. Her mouth opened slightly. It was clearly blue and it was hung all around the rooms like garlands.

"You can feel it can't you?" Boruto asked.

Sarada nodded. Mitsuki nodded too.

"There's chakra still on the air." Boruto stood up.

"Chakra always leaves traces." Mitsuki began. "But for it to be left here in huge quantities is unheard of. Other than the tailed beasts of course."

"Sarada." Boruto turned to his raven-haired friend. "Can you see where the chakra leads?"

"Oh yeah. Practically leading us right to our killer."

"This situation has 'trap' written all over it." Mitsuki stated.

"Optimism Mitsuki." Boruto sighed at this pale-skinned friend. He just wished he wasn't so right.

Naruto sat down at the large round table and placed his Hokage hat down while Shikamaru stood behind him. The rest of the Kage did the same. Naruto looked around the room taking note of everyone's rather stiff postures. There was an anxiety on the air. Kankuro was a friend to all the Kage. This was personal, one way or another, to all.

Even Mifune, the elderly General of the Land of Iron, wore a sterner-than-usual expression.

"We shall begin the Fie Kage Summit!" Mifune announced to the Kage. He held out his hand towards Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, and Kankuro's younger brother. Behind him stood the siblings' former teacher, Baki. An old, yet hardy and vastly dependable warrior and comrade.

"As you know my brother, Kankuro, my advisor and officer of the Shinobi Union was murdered." There was a lack emotion in the Kazekage's voice. Though Naruto knew his friend well enough that he was hiding a deep and wild rage. "We know nothing of the murder other than it was committed in a single blow." Gaara turned to Naruto. "The Seventh Hokage graciously sent Sasuke Uchiha to investigate with his ocular prowess." He turned back to Kage and Mifune. "I ask for support of the rest of the Shinobi Union in bring our friend's killer to justice." Gaara voice was solid and clear. Not a hint of the sadness his heart was burning with tainted his speech.

The rest of Kage and Mifune excitedly voiced their support as expected. They were practically bouncing in their seats ready to trample something down. Though the request was more a formality than anything else. Kankuro's death meant that this was already an international matter.

"Lord Kazekage." Mifune began. "I believe I speak for us all when I say that Kankuro was dear friend to us all and we will bring this killer down."

As expected this had turned into a manhunt. Naruto however was aware of glaring problem. "We can't begin our investigation without some leads." Naruto said.

"Indeed." Chojuro, the Sixth Mizukage sighed. "Until we receive Sasuke's report we won't be able to actively start finding him."

"Nonetheless we should lay out the duties of each of the villages of who will contribute what in this hunt." Darui, the Fifth Raikage. "For starters each village should submit a list of their rogue ninja."

Everyone in the room was incredibly vocal about how they would go about this. Part of Naruto felt like he was back in the 4th Great Ninja War. Everyone was cooperating to face their common enemy. It made Naruto feel alive again, though his heart sank at the fact that it took the death of a friend to accomplish it.

All the discussion was interrupted by a single powerful voice. "Sorry to interrupt."

The voice was unrecognizable and the Kage and Mifune turned to see the owner of said voice was unrecognizable as well. The door was open behind him. The door that was reinforced with countless barrier ninjutsu. The man hims4ll was tall, and decked out in a great black coat and his long red hair was tied back save for a few unruly lock of it that did a poor job of concealing the burn scars on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Kurotsuchi, the Fourth Tsuchikage demanded as she stood from her seat along with everyone else.

"I'm the one you're looking for." The man replied in an almost nonchalant manner.

The Kage and Mifune's jaws dropped before their teeth ground against each other in anger.

The red-haired man opened his mouth to speak once again. "Sorry about the Samurai guards downstairs General." He turned to Mifune. "Though in my defence, they attacked first."

Mifune's hand went his katana. He was more than ready to cut this man down. As were the rest. Gaara's sand was already hovering over him like a thundercloud ready to strike.

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't kill you." The Tsuchikage snarled at him.

"Well maybe the fact that this isn't the real me and merely a shadow clone?" The red-haired man replied, the condescension drenched his tone.

"Why did you kill my brother?" The Kazekage's tone was now ringing with the anger he was previously holding in out of courtesy.

"Well, he was leading a team that were sending support goods to an outpost town that sent raiders and attacked a caravan that nursed me back to health when I fell ill." He said. "So I destroyed the town and your brother in retaliation and took the goods he was delivering back to the caravan."

"That's it?" the Kazekage growled.

The man smirked. "I didn't come here to try and justify myself. I know you all make the rules here and change them whenever you feel like it." The man maintained his condescending tone.

For a moment the room felt silent, everyone digesting this man's words. It was so simple. His explanation for why he did what he did. And he had to know he could not justify what he had done, so why come here?

Naruto took a breath. "Who are you?"

"I believe the Tsuchikage already asked that question."

"Your name."

"Kaname. Kaname Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widened as he and the rest of the leader in the room processed that revelation.

"Uzu-maki?" Naruto stammered.

"Yes. Just like you Hokage." Kaname said. "My mother was survivor of the tragedy that befell the Uzumaki Clan many years ago. Just like yours."

"How do you know about my mother?" Naruto growled.

"I did my research." Kaname replied.

"What do you want?" The Raikage questioned. Though it was more of a command.

"To inform you that these good times of yours are numbered." Kaname took a pause. "19 years ago, the ninja world united and defeated the Akatsuki. 4 years ago, the Seventh Hokage and his son defeated the last Otsutsuki." Kaname eyed all the Kage and Mifune. And truthfully no one could help but shudder at his gaze. "However with peace the views of the people have shifted. Before ninja were awed for their power and bravery, now they are feared and resented for keeping that power for themselves."

"What are you talking about?" The Raikage growled.

"I believe an era is about to end and I'd like to speed up the process."

"And you're telling us this because…" The Mizukage questioned.

"I want you to let it end." Kaname held up his hands. "You see change is gravity. You can resist, and even try to control it but you can't defy it forever. One day you will weaken and be pulled back down to Earth. One way or another."

Around the room fists tightened, eyes narrowed, and Gaara's sand was shifting all the more violently above his head.

Kaname sighed as he took in the silent answer from his audience. "I didn't think so. Well whether or not you want to keep your power is irrelevant, so I suggest you get comfortable in your high thrones before you're blown off them." With that Kaname's clone went up in a puff a smoke leaving the room in a rather violent silence.

 _He's just one man_. Naruto thought. But he couldn't help but feel that this Kaname Uzumaki wasn't to be trifled with. Naruto turned to everyone else. "We all know what to do. Get ready for war." Naruto put on his Hokage hat, his heart more than ready for this Kaname Uzumaki.


End file.
